


"I hate you."

by alittlebugsheadx



Category: Riverdale - Fandom, bughead - Fandom
Genre: Being logical etc, Betty tries to ignore it, Bughead have hots for one another, Bughead oddly attracted to each other, Despite mind telling them no, Eventual Smut, F/M, Forbidden Love, Slow Burn, Smut, wrong side of the tracks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 16:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15537921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlebugsheadx/pseuds/alittlebugsheadx
Summary: Betty Cooper was pissed.The dark-haired, dick of a boy had made her so mad she could hear her heartbeat pumping out of her chest. He was infuriating. Just everything about him. Standing here, up in her face.She had many enemies, but she hated him the most.He wasn’t a big fan of her either. The way she would obnoxiously roll her gorgeous emerald eyes made him want to rip her hair out. The way she licked her red-lipstick-stained lips made him want to devour them. The way she fluttered her dark eyelashes made his stomach churn. Her leather-covered-figure was absolutely stunning and he hated her for it. So much.





	1. Chapter 1

Betty Cooper was pissed.

The dark-haired, dick of a boy had made her so mad she could hear her heartbeat pumping out of her chest. He was infuriating. Just everything about him. Standing here, up in her face.

She had many enemies, but she hated him the most.

He wasn’t a big fan of her either. The way she would obnoxiously roll her gorgeous emerald eyes made him want to rip her hair out. The way she licked her red-lipstick-stained lips made him want to devour them. The way she fluttered her dark eyelashes made his stomach churn. Her leather-covered-figure was absolutely stunning and he hated her for it. So much.

But her? That stupid twirl of black hair was so utterly annoying, she wanted to tug on it, badly. He wore a white vest, with flannel wrapped around his hips, and dark jeans. She ignored her desire to rip that vest off and trace his abs with her cold fingers.

She was protesting for a good cause: she didn’t want her school, Southside High, to be shut down and transformed into a prison.

He, however, thought all those Serpents, Ghoulies and whatever ought to be locked up. They reign havoc. He didn’t need that in his town.

So there she stood, along with her fellow Serpents, refraining herself from spitting in his face.

They were both breathing heavily, after cursing each other out.

He gritted his teeth, “You ought to get the fuck out of here. All you Serpents. This town isn’t for you.”

She willed herself not to strangle him.

“Fuck off. This town is ours, not yours. Who are you anyway? You don’t even look like you fit in with the Northside, how do you expect me to believe ‘this town is yours’.” She imitated his deep voice, rolling her eyes to the back of her head.

He clenched his jaw and he opened his mouth to speak when a red-headed boy called him.

“Jughead! Leave her alone. Come on, let’s just get out of here.”

She bit her lip.

He didn’t move his gaze from her’s. Anger was practically radiating off of both of them.

She burst out laughing. His eyes widened, completely shocked, but then reduced to an annoyed glare.

“What’s so funny?”

“Your name is Jughead? Seriously? Who thought of that? What, did your mom put two and two together, when she realised only stupid things pour out of you head?”

He grinded his teeth and said quietly, “It’s better than the real thing.”

“I highly doubt that,” she said in a faint whisper, now inches away from his face. Her head was tilted upwards, his downwards, due to the height difference, but the tension was clearly felt by both.

“You better get off this property,” he said in a low, gruff voice.

“Or what? You’ll call the cops? You do that, why don’t you,” she sharpened her gaze and stood defiantly.

He breathed heavily.

Her teeth tugged at her bottom lip.

“Do it,” she urged him on.

His heart rate increased.

“Do it.” She said louder.

Her eyes were filled with curiosity to see if he would do what she actually meant. She knew she was making his blood boil. She wanted to see if he had the nerve. She just had to push him a little more for him to go over the edge.

“Do it!” She yelled.

“Do-“ he pressed his lips on hers, kissing her firmly. She was shocked that he actually gave in but quickly responded, brushing that curl out of his face, and rummaging through his infuriatingly, dark hair. He held her jaw, taking her taste in. She smelt like roses, which was odd, because she did not look like the type of girl to wash her hair with floral shampoo. He felt her eyelashes brush against his cheek, and her tongue roam free across his lips. He brought her close to him and pressed her body as close as possible. He lifted her off her toes with his hands on her hips, she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his torso tightly. Holding her, he couldn’t let his hands roam across her body, but she could. She had a hand in his hair, and the other stroking his jaw. They devoured one another, both aching for that sweet, sweet pleasure.

Eventually, they released, resting their foreheads against each other, only now aware of their audience, which was made up of whistles. They didn’t care, though. They just stood there, pressed up against one another, eyes closed, two happy idiots.

“I hate you,” she murmured.

He grinned, “I hate you too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strong language and light smut to come eventually, just a warning.

Betty Cooper was hot.

There was no doubt about that.

Was Jughead sexually attracted to her? Sure. Did he desperately want to rip her clothes off and kiss her all over every time he got the chance to see her? Sure.

But that didn’t mean anything.

She agreed. She thought they would have a purely sexual relationship, if anything. No need for deep discussions, talks about feelings and shit. She didn’t want that. He wouldn’t want that.

That’s fine.

That’s good, actually.

She didn’t need that. And neither did he.

Or so they both thought to themselves.

But it turns out, the duo actually aren’t just hormonal animals.

***

Betty lay awake that night, pondering. What on Earth has she done? Kissing a Northsider? Like that? What was wrong with her? She was the Serpent Queen. She was supposed to be setting an example. But instead she wrapped her legs around the prick. No double entendre intended.

Jughead wasn’t proud of his actions either. But what was even more shocking, was that Jughead had never actually been kissed before. And he definitely did not expect his first one to be anything like that let alone with anyone like her. People just assumed that Jughead was either gay and really, really shy about it or asexual, seeing as he had never had a romantic interest and that was seen as ‘strange’ to the people on the Northside of Riverdale. You know, being uptight and all.

But, well, that kiss just proved, he certainly was not what they thought he was.

He was beyond confused. This girl, who made his cheeks burn with anger and his jaw clench tighter than anything had ever before…kissed him back. She had definitely enjoyed the kiss. So what now? She didn’t look like the kind of girl who wanted a boyfriend. Nor did she look like the kind of girl going around kissing random guys, let alone Northsiders.

Should he get in touch with her? Should he ask her out? Who knew?

He had no other option but to go to his best mate, Archie. So the next morning, the two of them sat in Pop’s discussing the event the previous day, whilst practically inhaling their breakfasts.

Archie wasn’t really the best with girls, to be honest. Yes, he had had his fair share of experiences, but this…this was different. Very different.

And so when she walked through that door, hand running through her loose hair, sat down in a booth with her friends, and put her feet up on the opposite booth, under the table, Jughead didn’t think before getting up and walking over to her.

She had a tall guy’s arm slung around her shoulder and was sitting across from a pink-purple haired girl, laughing. When he noticed how close the guy was sitting next to her, he suddenly felt very self conscious.

She caught sight of him walking towards her and her eyes widened, a small smirk playing on her lips.

“Uh, hey, can I talk to you?” He managed to blurt out.

The girl across from her made a snide comment about their…encounter, and the guy whispered something into her ear.

Her eyes were filled with curiosity and amusement as they roamed across his body, taking him in, tank top, jeans and all, “Sure.”

To his surprise, she was courteous enough to his ego to step out of the booth and give them privacy. She walked outside, assuming he would follow, which he did.

She leaned on the wall and took a cigarette out of her pocket, and just as she was about to light it, he blurted our, “You smoke?”

“No, I just like having this in between my lips,” she rolled her eyes. “You wanted to talk? So talk?”

He took a deep breathe, okay maybe she didn’t want to have anything more. He felt pretty stupid now. “I don’t know, I just felt bad about well kissing you and not calling or whatever, but now I get it.”

She furrowed her eyebrows, holding the unlit cigarette in between her fingers, “You get it? What’s ‘it’?”

“I get that you…well, you do this. You know, kiss guys like that-“

“Are you calling me a slut?” She interjected and straightened her posture. Whilst still remaining a lot shorter than him, her defiant attitude made up for her loss of height.

He narrowed his eyes, “I’m just saying, I get that you kiss random guys like that. I didn’t imply-“

“But you did, didn’t you? You do think I’m a slut who sleeps around with whoever, don’t you?” She took a step closer to him, trying to understand his thought process whilst getting under his skin at the same time.

“Well, don’t you?”

She pushed a finger against his chest, “You know what, you don’t know anything about me. You don’t know shit. So why don’t you get off your Northside pedestal and actually not assume something about me for once. Because I sure as hell wouldn’t want your nose to drip from up there. Stop acting like you’re the shit, cause really you look like a piece of trash, you dress like one too. You. Don’t. Know. Shit. You absolute prick.”

“But I do. I know that you think you’re too good for Northsiders like me. You think you’re cool with your aggravating leather and fingerless gloves. But I also know you think you are trash, like people think you are, and you pretend not to give a fuck, but really, that’s what hurts most. I bet neither of your parents actually give a shit. You’re dad probably abandoned you, your mum’s probably and an alcoholic or some shit. You are beyond lonely. Sure you have your snake club, but no one’s ever going to fill that void, are they? Maybe that’s why you sleep around. As a distraction. To pass the time?”

By this point Betty was raging. Steam could practically be seen coming out of her ears.

“You’re such a dick. You’re an absolute dick. Do you know that? God, I hate you. You’re so…you’re so…”

“Lost for words, are you, Cooper?” He smirked.

“You’re such a dick.”

“Really? You didn’t tell me that.”

“No, no. You’re just such a dick. You know that being one doesn’t make yours any bigger? You are such a prick. Like that’s it. That’s all you are. Maybe it’s because what-you a virgin? You never been fucked?”

She brought her face close to his, lowering her voice to send chills down his spine, “You never been fucked brainless, Northsider? You never been fucked senseless?”

He swallowed and she pressed herself even closer to him, with one hand brushing down his torso and playing with his waistband. “Because I have.”

She retrieved her hand before heading inside, leaving him out there, groaning to himself.

***

To say she was confused would be an understatement. She knew what she should do, she knew what he would do and she knew what she wanted to do.

But her decision would have serious consequences.

Her position and reputation as Serpent Queen would almost definitely be jeopardised; or she would be incredibly dissatisfied if she didn’t make an effort with him. No one had ever, ever made her feel like this, and truthfully, she didn’t want to lose this.

She had to make a choice. She knew that.

But what if it doesn’t work out?

More importantly…

What if it does?

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr @alittlebugsheadx


End file.
